Rotten Chocolate and Whammy Anarchy
by NanaPiri
Summary: Giotto, a 15-year old hottie, and Dino, a sexy 16-year old teen, have been living with their sister, Tsuna, for 14 years already. Upon her 14th birthday, new feelings arises; but, trouble, Mafia, & and past lovers forbids a new love story to happen.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Kisses

**Reborn. Luce .Fon: **Konichiwa! I've decided to write another story inspired by the OVA: I love my younger sister! It's a cute anime about two siblings committing…INCEST! Although that manga continues on…The OVA emphasizes on the forbidden love between them. And THIS IS WHAT THIS FANFIC IS ABOUT! Also, there is bad words included so you have been warned.

This is G27D. Other pairings may be included. You can vote your wanted pairings!

K, Story START!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>_This is INCEST! Means serious SiblingLove; Some people don't like INCEST so, if you are one of those, please press the Back button ( ). If you want to continue, then, read and review._

_10 years ago…_

"_Ieyatsu-nii! What's that?" The Four-year old brunette pointed as she was carried in the arms of her six-year old brother. Her five-year old brother picked the cotton-liked flower and gave it to his little sister. The brunette smiled in enthusiasm._

"_This is called a dandelion" Her five-year old brother said "Unlike other flowers; its petals are like feathers. You can easily remove its petals…"_

_The six-year old brother picked the flower and blew lightly on it –The feather-like petals went into the air, as the breeze blew on it. The brunette smiled as she tried to grab one of its petals. "It's so beautiful!"_

"_You think that's beautiful?" Ieyatsu said "One day, I'll show you these lovely white roses in Grandpa's garden! They're very beautiful!'_

"_Oh yeah" Dino said "The sunflowers in Reborn's garden is much more beautiful!" The brunette pouted_

"_Uhh~! I still think Dandelions are the most beautiful flowers in the world!" Tsuna whined "I want them as my special flowers during my wedding!"_

"_Wedding?" Both brothers asked_

"_Hai~! I want to become a bride when I grow up! I want to wear lovely white dresses like Mommy wears! But, most importantly! I want to be married to my Prince Charming!" The brunette exclaimed "Then we'll live happily ever after in a castle! But…"_

"_But what?" _

"_I have to find my prince charming…And I'm scared that he might not like me…"_

"_What are you talking about, Tsuna?" Ieyatsu exclaimed _

"_You're Princes are already here" Dino said as he cuddled with his sister. _

"_Really? You promise to marry me?" The brunette asked innocently_

"_Promise" Both brothers said as they kissed their sister at the cheeks. _

_**A promise that is already forgotten**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>_ Dreams and Kisses  
><em>

_10 years after…_

_**Tsuna Sawada's P.O.V**_

It's been ten years since the day of the promise. Due to work, high school and love life, I and my siblings grew apart from each other. Even if we still share the same room together…It doesn't feel right anymore…

My 15-year old brother, Ieyatsu "Giotto" Sawada, is very smart, hard-working and popular. He acquired scholarships from Italy since he was ten, and attended an exclusive famous school in Italy, where his genius became known. He is the next heir of the Vongola Company. I envy him, because whenever there are obstacles in his way… He never gives up and fights for his dreams.

My 16-year old brother, Dino "Cavallone" Sawada, is also very intelligent, kind, caring and extremely popular. He received scholarships from Italy, and attended the same school that Gio-nii did. He studied at the most exclusive university in Italy and he was entrusted the heir of the Cavallone Estates, the biggest estate in Italy. I envy him, because, whenever trouble comes along, he never hesitates to help anyone in need.

And me? Well… I-I'm Tsunaruyuki Sawada; 14 year old student studying at Namimori Middle School. I don't have that much awards and scholarship –I really have none; I fail and fail and fail… and… Everyone thinks I'm a jinx. I have no friends… No lovers… And no one to talks to me for that matter… I'm just a loner in school…

But, I shouldn't give up! I should be like my siblings! Strong and brave! I'll never give up and try to succeed…

**~x~**

_7:09 pm_

'_They're not still here…' _I thought as I waited for them at the dining table. The food that I've cooked for them rapidly turned cold in every passing second. I started to worry about them.

After their visit in Italy a couple of months ago, they started arriving late from school, saying that it was because of the activities they needed to do. Then, weird people and strangers came and stated that they were looking for my brothers, then, all of the sudden, foreign and Japanese girls started calling them, saying that they were their 'ex-girlfriends'. It made me completely curious about them.

But that's not all; their behavior around me changed! Ieyatsu-nii ignores me now, and Dino-nii, he started avoiding me! I hated the way they treat me now! Even though, Okaa-san and Oto-san are in Italy for their three-month honeymoon, that doesn't mean that they can do what they wanted to do!

I decided to take a quick nap of the sofa of our living room since; I'm so tired of waiting for them. I slowly closed my eyelids, hugging the nearest pillow. It's so cold tonight…

_**Ieyatsu "Giotto" Sawada's P.O.V**_

I clenched my fists as blood trickled down my gloves as the man slowly waited for his death. Both of his arms were twisted; His left leg was torn away, and 3rd-degree burns covered his entire torso. He laughed as he waited for the darkness to engulf him. Pity. Does he really want to die that badly?

I approached his slowly as the moonlight shone above me. The blood smeared on my clothes and hands became very visible; the man shivered

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SCARE ME?" He asked me, "DO YOU THINK I FEAR YOU?" he asked once more. I raised my fists to finish him off.

"Stop it, Giotto" My brother said, swiftly catching my arm with his whip "Don't kill him –He already suffered enough,"

"You're growing soft" I replied to him "He's an enemy from the rival families. In order to ensure protection, I **must **kill him,"

"Now that's crazy talk!" Dino shouted "I don't want both us wreaking the stench of blood when we get home!" I tensed.

The image of my sister suddenly flashed in my mind. I sighed in annoyance and lowered my fist. I glanced at the pathetic hitman in front of me.

"…One…Day…You're actions…Will be…granted…with…Specific…Consequences…" The hitman whispered before he stopped breathing. I smiled.

"Sayonara" I whispered. Dino pulled his whip, causing the leather weapon to let free of my arm. He sighed

"I hope Tsuna's asleep already…I don't want her freaking out because of blood smeared all over you" Dino said. We're always different. Whenever we kill other members from rival families, threatening the life of my loved ones, I always end up having blood stained all over my body while, Dino –even if he kills most of the assassins- always ends up clean and fresh, like nothing happened.

Tsuna…My little sister… I despise the fact that she's innocent, pure, kind…Unlike her brothers –Killers, Mafia bosses… Guilty… I hate the fact that… I'm afraid that her life could change because of us. I know Dino is aware of it; apparently, he's the most worried of all. He started avoiding our little sister, just to ensure her safety. What a softie.

"Let's go, Giotto" Dino announced "You know you're cleaning your own laundry, aren't you?"

"Stop telling me what to do"

* * *

><p>I immediately came through our house's bathroom window and stripped myself of those blood-stained clothes. I dipped myself into the warm water of the bath tub that my sister had prepared for me. I sighed.<p>

Lately, I've been having _dreams _concerning my sister. At first, it was just a simple date in a park, where, I buy her ice creams; walk along the park area, and even feed her. Then, what freaked me out; I had _dreams _of kissing, and groping my sister in our own home. Then, things turned out to the worst; Last night, I dreamt of having _sex _with my sister in our own bedroom. I felt so ashamed of myself.

I'm her brother, Damn it! What would happen to us if she founds out that I'm having wet dreams about her!

Along with that…I'm blushing if I see her smiling at me. Shit. What was wrong with me?

_**Dino Sawada's P.O.V**_

I sat on the dining table chair as I smiled at the note that my sister wrote for us:

_Dear Ieyatsu-nii and Dino-nii,_

_I already have cooked you two your own food, so, no need to order at the fast food chains. It's becoming your habit _

_If you want dessert, then, it's all inside the fridge. I baked you're a simple Strawberry cake –I hope you enjoyed it _

_By the way, what are you doing that makes you come late? I'm so worried about you two! Please don't do that again_

_Love, Tsuna_

I chuckled. I always love the way Tsuna writes personal notes for me and Giotto. I cupped my cheeks. I'm blushing again.

Whenever Tsuna hugs me, kisses me good night, or sits on my lap; I can't help but blush. Sometimes, I wanted to touch her…Kiss her –On the lips… and even sleep next to her. But, I can't. We're already teenagers...Not kids. I really miss those times were Tsuna creeps on my bed, saying that she's afraid that she might be kidnapped by the boogieman, then sleeps next to me.

I sighed and took a sit on the sofa. Unfortunately, something was already on it…And does it have to be Tsuna… Shit.

I looked at her sleeping form; She looks so heavenly… Her thin brown hair scaled down to her small chests; Her soft-looking red lips were waiting to be kissed; A soft blush on her cheeks made my heart skip; her milk white skin and her bodies' curves were begging to be traced.

I touched her cheeks. I was blushing again… My instincts kicked in.

I leaned closer, closer, closer, and closer… Until our noses touched…Then…

.

What did I just do?

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn. Luce .Fon<strong>_**: **_Haha, I know its crappy. Very crappy. But hey! At least I tried. Anyways, please review (even though, this chapter sucks) Sorry, I'm not in my _mood. _Sorry…

I'm very sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers,

As you may have noticed, I'm not updating for two years now.

I'm sorry but I am putting these stories in permanent hiatus. I just read them and laughed at how underdeveloped the plot is. But, I'm not putting them on permanent hiatus because I disliked the plots. I actually enjoyed writing them and maybe, in the account I've moved to, I may rewrite them. But, that's just a probability because I stopped venturing into the Hetalia and KHR fandom since I'm hooked into the Kuroko no Basuke fandom.

I'm sorry for being a lousy writer and kept you waiting for so long.


End file.
